Noite silenciosa
by Synchroniah
Summary: Em uma silenciosa noite, enquanto o vento cantava sua linda melodia, eles tem o que talves seja a última oportunidade para ficarem juntos... Primeira Songfic! FayxKurogane, SyaoranxSakura; UA, sem magia!


_**OBS: Os personagens de Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE não me pertencem e sim as meninas da CLAMP.**_

* * *

Título: "Noite silenciosa"

"Itoshisa wa doushitara todoku ka na?"

"Como foi que o amor chegou?"

Finalmente eles estavam juntos. Naquele lindo cômodo de paredes douradas, as cortinas de seda balançando suavemente com o vento que assoviava uma gentil melodia. A luz da lua invadia o quarto através da enorme varanda de janelas de vidro, as quais no momento estavam totalmente abertas.

Sobre a cama com dossel, encontrava-se um casal de aproximadamente 17 anos. O jovem rapaz tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbares. Já a moça tinha lindos cabelos louros, mais puxados para o dourado e olhos verdes que lembravam duas esmeraldas. Estavam sentados, um de frente para o outro, observando-se.

Um silêncio mortal pairava sobre eles. Depois de várias semanas, finalmente puderam se reencontrar, entretanto...

A jovem garota arriscou falar algo, mas foi interrompida gentilmente pelos dedos do rapaz que pousaram suavemente sobre seus lábios.

- Não diga nada... - Disse ele, aproximando a face da dela e ficando somente a alguns centímetros de distancia. - Não é necessário dizer nada, pois...

- Pois não há palavras para expressar a felicidade desse momento, né? - Respondeu ela, fechando os olhos delicadamente.

- Exato. - Concordou o garoto, juntando os dois lábios que a tanto clamavam por tal momento.

"sotto yubi de tsunagatte sore dake de"

"Cruzamos suavemente nossos dedos; apenas assim..."

"hitori janai to wakaru yo"

"...eu sei que não estou sozinha."

O casal entrelaçou as mãos e vagarosamente pararam o beijo. Se entre olharam... Sorriram... Abraçaram-se.

- Todo esse tempo que eu passei longe de você... - Pronunciou o jovem, acariciando os cabelos de sua amada.

- Foi como ficar uma eternidade trancada em uma masmorra, sem ver a luz do Sol. - Completou ela, beijando-o no rosto. - Você não sabe como meu coração se enche de felicidade ao poder olhar no fundo de seus olhos âmbares, Syaoran. - Sussurrou, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

- Digo o mesmo de suas lindas esmeraldas, Sakura. - Ele a beijou novamente na boca. Aquela boca suave, delicada... Parou o beijo e olhou-a novamente nos olhos. - Você me deixa louco...

- Você não tem o direito de protestar, pois causa o mesmo efeito em mim... - Ela respirou fundo e jogou-se para trás, pousando nos travesseiros que ali estavam. Estendeu os braços, chamando-o. - Abraçe-me, beije-me, acaricie-me... Faça-me recobrar toda a felicidade que até agora eu estava provida.

- Como desejas minha princesa... - Respondeu o jovem Syaoran, abraçando-a.

"ima wa tada shizukesa ni amaete"

"Agora apenas faça seu charme, em silêncio"

"nukumori wakeatte nemutteitai"

"Divida seu calor comigo; quero dormir"

Finalmente se reencontraram. A sala era espaçosa e bem decorada. Enormes janelas de vidro permitiam a entrada da luz da lua que iluminava uma parte do cômodo. Ele estava sentado em um sofá de veludo vermelho, era alto e tinha cabelos louros. Observava atentamente a lareira que estava a frente. A luz do fogo refletia em suas orbes azuis claras, tão claras quanto as águas do mar.

- Você não acha que demorou um pouco não, Kuro-san? - Disse o homem, desviando seu olhar para uma figura escondida na parte escura do salão.

- E isso lá te diz respeito? - Respondeu secamente o homem, saindo das sombras e revelando seu corpo grande, másculo, seus olhos vermelhos e sua expressão irritada.

- É, talvez não me diga respeito, mas... - O louro voltou a observar a lareira, evitando o contato visual com o outro.

- Você não cria jeito mesmo, não é? - Responde o outro em suspiro, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. Passou um de seus braços pela cintura do louro e o trouxe para perto de si, fazendo-o olhar instintivamente para seu rosto. Fitou-o no fundo dos olhos, suavizando a expressão facial. - Estava preocupado, não é?

- Sim, estava. - O louro abaixa a cabeça, evitando olhar no fundo daqueles olhos que o tentavam tanto.

- Por que você não me olha nos olhos?

- Você sabe muito bem o motivo, não é mesmo, Kurogane?

Aquele tom de voz o acertou em cheio. Detestava ouvir qualquer pessoa falando naquele tom, o dava raiva, mas com ele... Quando ele pronunciava algo nesse tom de voz, frio, indiferente, doía muito dentro dele. Pegou o queixo do louro a sua frente e o levantou, obrigando-o a olhar novamente no fundo de seus olhos.

- Já falei para não falar nesse tom comigo, não falei?

- Mas parece que assim é o único jeito de você entender o que eu digo. - Rebateu o homem, frio e indiferente.

- Você não muda mesmo, né? - Kurogane soltou um suspiro. - Está bem então... - Ele aproximou a face da do louro e suavemente depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Este, não durara nem um minuto inteiro. - Melhor assim? - Indagou ele em um tom sério.

- Só ficaria melhor, se você me chamasse de 'Fay'.

- Nunca!

- Então, assim já está bom...

"nee"

"yoru no mukou ni wa hikari ga aru koto"

"No outro lado da noite há luz"

"anata wa tokidoki wasurete shimau no ne"

"Você às vezes acaba se esquecendo disso"

No quarto, a lua silenciosa iluminava a cama onde agora o jovem rapaz dormia tranqüilamente sob os lençóis de seda, enquanto que a garota estava sentada, observando atentamente aquela linda lua brilhosa no céu noturno. Ela vestia uma camisola também de seda, rosada, aparentemente sendo bem leve. Um sorriso brotou em sua face, enquanto acariciava seu ventre. Voltou seu olhar para o jovem que ali dormia e seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda.

- Será um belo presente este, não? - Disse ela vagamente, aproveitando aquele instante de felicidade, mas logo sua face foi tomada por uma expressão de angustia profunda. Ela fechou os olhos e, juntando as mãos na altura do coração, apertando-as.

"tsubasa wo nakushita futari no yukue wo"

"Perdemos nossas asas; o nosso paradeiro..."

"tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no"

"...apenas a Lua está observando"

"fushigi da ne yokogao ga natsukashii"

"Que bizarro; sinto saudades do seu perfil"

"zutto toki no mukou kara anata wo, ne"

"Certamente, do outro lado do tempo, eu sinto..."

"shitte itaki ga suru no"

"...que o conhecia"

O Salão agora estava em silêncio. Perto das enormes janelas encontravam-se os dois homens, Fay e Kurogane. Kurogane dormia com uma expressão calma no rosto encostado ao peito de Fay, enquanto que esse o abraçava com a pouca força que possuía. O louro observava a lua cheia, brilhante e sedutora no céu tingido de azul marinho. Ele sabia... Sabia que o fato de estarem juntos ali e agora não era algo que fosse desse tempo... Que esse amor não vinha de agora, mas de algo mais distante...

- Que triste essa noite não tem estrelas no céu. - Disse fazendo uma expressão infantil de tristeza. Sabia que agora não era com isso que deveria se preocupar, pois algo terrível estava para acontecer. Algo que mudaria não só a vida deles...

"mada shiranai kioku no doko ka de"

"Em algum lugar nas memórias ainda desconhecidas"

"onaji tsuki no shita de yori sotteta"

"Ficamos juntos sob a mesma Lua"

A garota olhou novamente para a lua. Aquelas duas esmeraldas refletiam a dor que sentia dentro de seu coração. Fechou novamente os olhos e uma solitária lágrima escorreu por sua face, mas essa não chegou a sair de seu rosto, pois no mesmo instante foi recolhida suavemente pela língua do rapaz que roçava de leve sobre a pele macia dela.

- Syaoran...? - Indagou ela, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. Sua resposta foi um abraço apertado que o jovem lhe dera. - O que houve Syaoran?

- Não chore. - Pronunciou sério e firme. - Por favor, não chore.

- Mas... - Ela apertou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Como podia não chorar?

Syaoran a soltou, pegou devagar seu rosto com as duas mãos e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

- Por favor, não chore Sakura. Suas lágrimas doem mais que uma lança cravada em meu peito.

- Mas... Mas...

"nee"

"soba ni iru koto ga nagusame ni naru to"

"Quando você fica confortável do meu lado"

"anata wa damatte oshiete kureru no ne"

"Você se cala e me conta"

- Syaoran, eu não posso me conformar! Não agora que finalmente podemos ficar juntos. Por quê? Por que isso tem de acontecer? - Ela dizia a angustia e o medo transbordando por entre as palavras. - Syaoran, por que você deve ir para essa guerra? Não existe outro jeito de resolvermos tudo isso? - Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, enquanto apertava os próprios braços. - Eu não quero... Não quero ficar longe de você... - Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos cobrirem sua expressão. Depois de alguns segundos, levantou subitamente e o olhou nos olhos. As esmeraldas agora estavam cheias de lágrimas que não mais agüentavam ficar presas. - Syaoran, eu não quero te perder! Não quero que você morra! - Gritou, deixando que duas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e se encontrassem com a seda macia dos lençóis.

Ele a observava em silêncio. Compreendia o medo dela, principalmente agora em uma fase tão importante na vida de ambos, mas era inevitável. Delicadamente, guiou-a para que se encostasse em seu peito para em seguida começar a acariciar vagarosamente seus cabelos.

- Escute-me com atenção, Sakura: Você não pode desistir agora, deve se manter firme e forte! Se não por mim, se não por você, pelo filho que agora carrega em seu ventre. Sei muito bem seu medo, ele também é meu medo, mas não existem meios de evitar esse fato. Tentamos de todas as maneiras, mas é inevitável. Uma vez que o destino escolheu, não há o que questionar.

- Mas nós podemos mudar o destino, não podemos? Quem faz o nosso destino somos nós! - Gritou, deixando que mais algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, mas que imediatamente foram secadas pelos dedos fortes de Syaoran.

- Dessa vez não há como evitar. Sinto muito. - Disse ele simplesmente, abraçando-a fortemente, tendo seu abraço devolvido com a mesma intensidade.

"tsubasa o nakushita yasashii senaka ni"

"Perdemos nossas asas; nas nossas costas frágeis..."

"furisosogu tsuki no shirabe"

"...chove a melodia da Lua"

Um beijo suave nos lábios.

"yoru no mukou ni wa..."

"No outro lado da noite..."

Um abraço tão forte que chega a sufocar...

"hikari ga aru koto"

"há luz"

Uma esperança que começa a se esvair...

"tsubasa o nakushita..."

"Perdemos nossas asas..."

Duas vidas que estão prestes a mudar...

"yasashii senaka ni"

"nas nossas costas frágeis"

Ou talvez, quem sabe...

"tsuki no shijima..."

"O silêncio da Lua..."

A lua iluminava cada canto do gigantesco palácio situado na colina. Dentro, todos dormiam tranqüilamente: Criados, servos, sábios e até mesmo o Rei, entretanto...

No salão todo decorado, dois homens estavam sentados a beira da janela. Um dormia tranqüilamente, pronto para a guerra que logo chegaria, o outro estava perdido no tempo e no espaço. Angustia e medo, era assim que podia se definir os sentimentos atuais dele.

"nee"

- "Neste mundo não existem coincidências, apenas o inevitável". Disseram-me isso há muito tempo e só agora vejo a verdade dessas palavras. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou um sorriso amarelo tomar seu rosto. - Pensando bem, agora, outra verdade que me falaram foi que "as palavras podem machucar muito mais do que um soco no rosto". - Ele levantou a cabeça, exibindo as orbes azuis cheias de lágrimas. - A culpa disso tudo é sua... - Ele olhava a lua, observadora, tentadora... Amaldiçoada.

"yoru no mukou made hikari ni naru made"

"Até o outro lado da noite, até nos tornarmos luz"

Não havia mais como contê-las. O louro então deixou que as lágrimas caissem por sua pele clara.

- A única coisa que eu devo fazer agora é esperar... Esperar e ter esperança, porque...

"kitto kono te o hanasazu ikeru yo ne"

"Estas mãos certamente poderão andar juntas"

- Porque talvez o amanhã nunca chegue. - Disse a jovem Sakura, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto descontroladamente. Seu amado agora dormia, mas não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo mais o teria ao seu lado. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dele e encostou levemente no travesseiro.

"tsubasa o nakushita"

"Perdemos nossas asas"

- Você me disse para agüentar, por nosso filho, mas eu não sei se conseguirei, pois há muito tempo eu perdi minhas asas... E você... É o único em quem posso me apoiar... - Sussurrou, encostando seu corpo no dele. Não soltaria da mão dele... Não até que a hora chegasse...

"futari no nemuri wo"

"o nosso sono..."

Em duas partes diferentes do palácio, dois casais dormiam. Aconchegados no carinho um do outro. Carinho que teriam momentaneamente, pois a guerra se aproximava e depois disso só o destino sabia o que se reservava para eles... De todo aquele silencioso palácio...

"tsuki dake ga mitsumeteru no"

"...apenas a Lua está observando"

A lua, brilhosa, gentil e suave observava o sono dos casais.

"yoru no mukou ni wa... hikari ga aru koto"

"No outro lado da noite... há luz"

O vento cantava uma melancólica melodia por entre as árvores, mas que ao mesmo tempo...

"tsubasa o nakushita"

"Perdemos nossas asas"

Anunciava a luz de esperança que existia além daquela noite.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Konbanwa minna-san! Como vão todos? Depois de um bom tempo que eu terminei 'Yume no Naka he', cá estou novamente postando minha primeira Songfic! E, adivinhem? É de Tsubasa! (nossa, que coisa...). Bom, essa fanfic foi escrita como uma redação de escola e eu deixei bem claro para a minha professora que os personagens não eram meus! (Ela deixou, acreditam? Olha que sortuda eu sou!), pois então, para quem não conhece a música é 'Tsuki no Shijima' cantada pela 'Yue Makino' (isso! a Seyuu da Sakura em Tsubasa!) e faz parte do CD 'Best Vocal Collection'! Eu amo essa música, me transmite uma paz...! Mas, para quem convive comigo diariamente, sabe que eu A-M-O a voz da Yui Makino! Adoro muuuuito das músicas que ela canta, apesar de só ter as de Tsubasa... Bem, é isso ai minha gente! Últimamente ando com uma vontade louca de escrever, mas infelizmente não estou tendo tempo/inspiração para criar uma história realmente boa, por isso vocês podem demorar uns bons meses para me ver postar novamente uma história, mas acreditem, ela será muito boa mesmo e estará terminada quando postar! (isso não é uma promessa, se eu tiver uma idéia e ela for para frente, eu provavelmente postarei quando concluira, para não causar desilusões a ninguém!).

**Bom é isso ai! Queria dar os parabéns para a Nattie, porque hoje (22/03) é aniversário dela. Parabéns menina! Ah, outra coisa interessante é que eu _finalmente_ descobri o que é 'N/A' (é, só agora caiu minha ficha -.-). Que mais tem para contar? Nada, né? Isso não é diário pessoal, são notas do autor u.u" Ah, eu to com um livro para ler, chama 'Olhai os Lirios do Campo', assim que terminar os trabalhos, vou começar. Espero que com ele eu consiga uma inspiração boa para escrever, né? Por agora, só isso mesmo minha gente!**

**Beijos da Sou-chan e até a próxima! Ah, por favor, deixem reviews, viu? Pois, como eu ouvi em algum lugar (não lembro quem, perdoem-me! -gota-): "Reviews são o combustível para os escritores"! Até a próxima! o/**


End file.
